


A Darkpath Through Time AU

by Ineedacookie



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Aged-Up Hiro, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Armor! Tadashi, Big Sister GoGo, Cynical Hiro, Darkpath, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Over Protective Tadashi, Past Tadashi, Tadashi meets himself, first fanfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-14 19:04:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3422162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ineedacookie/pseuds/Ineedacookie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on RuneScratch DarkPath AU.</p><p>What if Tadashi had the chance to glimpse through time to see if Hiro, won the showcase. But instead of a shining future, he receives a dark reality where his brother has fallen to a dark path.</p><p>(Parallel Reality/Time Travel AU)</p><p>(Somewhat Edited, from the first time being posted)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello fellow humans, this will be my very first fanfic and it based of RuneScratch Darkpath Au. This is going to be a time travel kind of thing that's been swimming my head for a while, ever since I saw how amazing RuneScratch's art is. *signs* Love at first site.
> 
> Second time this has been posted. First Chapter has been somewhat Edited, seeing how lame my writing was when I first posted it.

“There is nothing for Hiro to worry about, Tadashi. What he really needs is to sit back and relax from all that over thinking... If not, his head might actually pop. You know, for having a big brain and all.”

“Tell me about it Gogo, all he ever does is fuss about how his microbots not being show wordy material.” Tadashi spoke, while massaging his head from the overbearing headache that was starting to form. Today wasn’t his day, sort to speak for Tadashi Hamada.

For it to be his day, the usual routine always consist of: attending classes at the very famous school of robotic of SFIT, and if classes were no longer in session he would chatter up a storm with his friends at the lab facilities that the school offer.

Other days, he would be hold up in his private lab with getting Baymax the constant updates he deserves. Which of course had now became a daily habit for the young college student. It was always a priority for Baymax to have latest medical procedures at hand, no matter what all nighters Tadashi had to go through. 

When he wasn't busy at school, he would give a helping hand to aunt Cass at The Lucky Cat Cafe. Especially on those days where the cafe was swamped full with customers. Heavens know how grateful she was, when Tadashi was up and running taking orders and attending the roady patrons. And let me tell you, they were brutal. But unfortunate for him, it wasn't one of those days.

No, what he got was a nagging Hiro. 

By nagging, he means Hiro’s constant complaining about the upcoming showcase for SFIT. Not only is it annoying, but Tadashi is starting to believe, it will become the death of him. At first, it started out as normal jitters for the young Hamada, saying along the lines “can’t do it”, “useless brain”, and “failure” at his invention that had taken a huge amount of time to complete.

For Tadashi to deem his brother’s work as “failure” was a complete lie, but lucky the following day Hiro would laugh it up and forget that detail ever happen. That could've been a sign that his brother was finally starting to realize that there was nothing to fret for his microbots.

Wrong. Wrong. Oh so wrong, because it would repeat like a cycle with Hiro. And who do you think Hiro would go bother with his dilemma? Tadashi. Who else would he go to for his long babbles of his microbots. Sure Tadashi’s friend were on standby to help the kid out, since they were there to give him some scholarly opinions, besides his older brother. But they were far too busy with last minute projects to bid some reassurance for the young boy.

Tadashi loved his brother, he really did, but this was pushing it. Having to witness his little brother go to a nervous wreck to later be happy go jolly was a pain for Tadashi. You can say that little Hiro was a little at war with himself about the show case.

...

The annual exhibition at SFIT is an event where individuals use their potential in creating a tech so amazing in order get in the robotics program. But in order to achieve that, one must amaze Professor Callaghan, seeing as, he is the head of that department.

Tadashi has great faith in his little brother’s tech, but he doesn't understand as to why Hiro is doubting himself now. 

What Hiro had invented were a series of microbots, a type of nanorobotic that he can control by channeling through thought by using neural transmitter. Not only was Tadashi proud of his brother for using that great big brain of his to good use, but he was also excited to have Hiro attend the same school with him soon.

But no, Hiro is having doubts that his invention may not be deemed worthy. So here he is chatting up with his friends of the privacy of his lab, to see if they can somehow convince the younger Hamada to have a little faith. Not only that, but the showcase is less than two weeks from now for goodness sake! So they better work fast!

“I’m sure Hiro will amaze the Professor, Tadashi. Its perfectly normal for him to be nervous” Honey reassured him with a gently smile.

“Well of course its normal, Hiro is going against others who are competing to get in the robotics program too.” Wasabi had a good point in that matter. There are only a few positions that Professor Callaghan can give out. “But I know for sure the little man will out shine all of them.” 

“Thanks, Wasabi. That means a lot for me and Hiro.” Tadashi commented with great gratitude. He was glad he was bless with such great friends, not only did they cheered him up with this ordeal with Hiro, but they were a great asset for his brothers influence too. He was delighted that his brother was able to open up to his friends and finally putting a rest to his typical nightly adventures in bot fighting. 

“You know what, lets go drag Hiro out of the garage. Heaven knows how long he’s been there” Tadashi mustered up with a shaky laugh. It was no surprise for him, that Hiro had changed his sleeping quarters from their shared bedroom attic to their workshop-garage. Endless time working on his microbots is not only putting a strain on his brother’s sleep schedule but also on Tadashi’s constant worrying over him. Maybe a little outing may be good.

“So this where you guys were hiding” pop in Fred.

“Hey Fred, sorry we didn't mean to hide from you. We were talking about Hiro’s upcoming showcase, he’s been a bit on edge this past week.”

“What a bummer dude. I think your lil bro needs came down” said Fred while stepping into the lab giving his friends a friendly salutation.

“That’s what everyone here is telling me…” That was an understatement of the century when it came to Hiro, the boy never listens to the advice he is given, not until he faces the situation head on. “Well, we were planning on dragging him out the house to keep his mind off the show case. But by any chance you know a good place to distract Hiro?”

Fred thought for a moment, thinking of any places in particular to diver Hiro’s mind of the showcase. But Sadly. “Sorry Tadashi, I don’t have anything in mind, however I DO have something to show you guys.” Fred motion his friends to follow him outside from the private lab to the commune lab. 

When they arrive to the main lab, everyone expected some of Fred’s silly shenanigans. Like the time he brought in a lizard and ask if any of his friends can extract the DNA of the poor creature. As to why extract? It was create a “serum” to mutate him into a lizardman. Which of course was denied. As for the little reptile, it’s now in the care of Honey Lemon. 

Sadly it wasn't that, because before them stands a massive cargo crate. Well not entirely huge, the crate was at least seven to eight feet tall and the width was at least the size as Baymax huggable design.  
….

Everyone remained silent until Gogo spoke up.

"It's a box"

"Ah. Its what's inside that matters, Gogo" said Fred amusingly while gesturing circular motion with one hand towards the box. Its not everyday that Fred brings some of his shenanigans to the lab. But no one ever thought he would ever bring in something this big. But whatever lay inside the box can't be good.

"Had a couple of guys to help me bring it in, but since were hanging at Tadashi's lab. Why not bring it there"

"Its not going to explode, is it?" Asked a concerned Tadashi. 

"Hope not" Fred sheepishly rubbing his neck. Not really knowing if what he brought might actually explode.

Everyone turn towards Tadashi. Not really agreeing with Fred's request. 

Tadashi consider his friends worry gaze, letting him know that its a bad idea. But alas, him being a good friend and wanting to help got the best of him.

"Sure thing, Fred. Let's just moved this back to my lab." Tadashi motion towards the crate. When he try to give a push into the direction of his lab, he didn't realize how heavy it was. 

Seeing how much Tadashi was struggling to push the massive box; got everyone to proceed on helping him tug the continents in the box to the destination.

When it was safely secured in the lab, Gogo was first to ask what trouble deeds did Fred happen to bestow upon them. “So what’s in the box, Fred. A new costume for the SFIT mascot?” Gogo said with a great mockery in her tone.

“Haha, very funny Gogo but not even close. What I present to you is a time machine.” Fred presented with great enthusiasm while opening up the giant crate. True to his word, before them stands a glass cylinder casing within the crate. 

“Looks more like a glass shower screen, than a time machine to me Fred.” 

“I assure you, Tadashi it a time machine. I have documents that prove it”

Quickly Fred, swings his backpack to ground to fish out the documents, while doing so he explains how he came across with this cargo. He was wandering around his parents basement, trying to find an old costume of his favorite superhero as a child. Going through boxes and crates full of his families junk, he found pieces of technology that shouldn't be laying in his very home. He wasn't sure if his parents were ever affiliated with technology this advanced. As it turns out, after digging through more boxes, he was able to find pieces old paperwork about this machine. Turns out it belonged to his great-grandfather.

While Fred was explaining with his whole time machine fiasco, Wasabi and Tadashi took the liberty to remove the rest of the wooden boards that cover the rest of the “time machine.” 

Now with having a clear view. What stand before them is not a shower screen, but an actual piece of high quality tech. The so call time machine took the form after an octagonal prism. The exterior of the design is composed of glass that cover each corner of the prism, it also had long metal plating to hold it together. Beneath the feet of the machine held some wires and cables for a power source to power up this machine.What came within interior, was six metal spikes, three in each size that curved around a long oval glass cylinder that could easily fit a person.

Everyone was awe struck by how the large tech sits before them. How on earth was this sitting in Fred’s basement?!

“So what do you guys think?” said Fred Smugly, while his friends gave him a gawking look.

“You assemble this thing together, Freddie?”

“Yeah, Freddie. Did you do this alone?” Answers Gogo while raising an eyebrow at him, cutting him off before he could’ve answered Honey Lemon’s question.

“You wound me Gogo” placing both of his hands over where his heart lies, while attempting pull off a kicked puppy look. 

Gogo just rolled her eye at his effort.

Honey looked at her two friends playful banter.

“So how does this time machine work, Freddie?”

Fred gave one last look at Gogo before making his way to reply to Honey.

“Ah! Excellent question". Respond Fred sheepishly. "The thing is, I don't know how this thing work, thats why brought it here. Maybe one you guys can tinker away to figure how it functions"

“How were you even able to put it together then” asked Tadashi, while gesturing to the whole machine.

“I just follow what Heathcliff said when he was reading the documents." reply Fred as it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Who's Heathcliff?" question wasabi

"My butler" chimed in Fred with a proud smile. It’s not everyday 

"Right." said Gogo bitterly. It’s not everyday, that Fred brings in something interesting to show his friends.  
X  
With the their endless chatter between friends, Honey Lemon was curious about the machine. Not able to contain her excitement she hurriedly made her way for a better view. But upon the process, she ended up tripping and was ready to hit the glass casing of the machine. Ready to accept her faith, Honey closed her eyes and waited for impacted… Only it didn't occur. Tadashi got a good grip on her arm before any damage could be done. “Wow, that would of been disastrous” Flashing Honey a charming grin, but still held worry in his voice. “We don’t want to see you off to the Hospital.” All Honey could do was laugh from the close call collision.

Honey bid an apology for her one way ticket to the hospital, and assure her friends that everything is fine.

 

"So what do you say guys, do want to give this whole time travel a shot?”

Everyone gave Fred a sure nod, and all he could do was roar with excitement. As to their new adventure between friends with the massive machine before them.

Tadashi thinks this may be a good thing to keep his mind off Hiro for the mean time. For now, he’s a bit curious on the whole time travel ordeal.

 

If only he knew what’s in store for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wont give up on this story.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I promise a chapter last week, but got a bit side track with exam this past Wednesday. Well anyway here you go.

Figuring out how to power a massive piece tech has been quite difficult for the gang. They already tried rearranging cables and wires to fit in one Tadashi wall outlets. But that only cause the lights to flicker of his private lab; which only meant, that it wasn't enough to power the machine.

So the question is... What is a good source of energy to power a time machine?

Well a good source of energy is the toxic use of Uranium or Plutonium. They both give out an almost unlimited source of energy that can very well power the whole city of Sanfansokyo, but unfortunately its highly radioactive to work with.

Not even Honey Lemon can obtain such of element in her disposal, unless it was for a research project amongst chem majors.

 

But lucky Tadashi and Gogo had it up in running; using the school’s wind turbines that float in the skies. The very ones that frolic in the skies of Sanfransokyo.

 

Yet it took a lot more time for having one person connecting cables on the machine, while the other had to outside to connect a few cables to a turbine power box.

It was quite a show having Gogo standing outside below Tadashi’s lab window. She was waiting patiently for Tadashi to roll cables from his 3rd floor window, so she can get started on connecting them to the power box. Instead of a careful throw, she ended on the floor with a pile of heavy cables and a loud sorry from Tadashi from the high distance of the window.

All Gogo did is tutted at Tadashi’s flimsy excuse of an apology and made her way to the nearest power box. Its was surprising that no one helped Gogo out from impact from the cables, but then again no one wants to be near someone yelling a fiery death on the very person responsible for her dismay. (Was it a forewarning for Tadashi? Will never know.) 

___________________

After the little accidental stunt with the cables, Gogo made her way back to the lab to assist Tadashi with whatever needs to be connected. But she kept in mind that she needs to give Tadashi a little payback.

 

The dim light that was casting out from the machine, indicated that it was working perfectly. Despite the fact that uranium or plutonium are a powerful source of energy, the wind turbines will just have to do for their little experiment.

 

Even though it took a bit longer for the machine heat up.

 

While waiting for the machine to power up, the rest of the gang were occupied scanning through the documents, to instruct how to work the machine. 

“Hey Fred, what’s this metal band for? I found it inside the capsule, while wiring in the cables.” asked Tadashi, while holding up the object.

Fred raised an eye to see what Tadashi had grasp. “Oh, that’s suppose to be a time watch.”

“A what now?”

“A time watch” Wasabi cuts in. “It serves, as a manual control for the inner casing of the machine. The oval part where the person stands, not the octagonal prism.”

“What about the controls of the prism?” Tadashi question, while gesturing towards the keypads of the prism.

“They also serve as a manual control, but its time limited… its a bit complicated” Wasabi ponder for a better response for his friend. 

 

“Its basically how you work a television, Tadashi. The metal band is the remote, the prism is the tv, and the channels is the oval cylinder” spoke Fred.

Wasabi gave Fred a baffled look. “How did you come up with a better explanation”

“Easy, Heathcliff explained it to me before bringing it here”

“Again! who is Heathcliff” Wasabi insisted, he was getting tired of Fred’s Shenanigans. 

“Again, he’s my butler” Fred shot back.

“Right…” mutter Gogo, she refused to believe that Fred lived with a butler, let alone a house in that matter. What she really thinks is that Fred might live under a bridge. 

“Guys, guys calm down. We can discuss this later, let Fred finish what he needs to be said” Tadashi tried to calm the peace with his three friends, before any of his tools start flying around.

“Come on guys, let Freddie finish” in came Honey Lemon to the rescue with her sweet smile. That was sure to put them at ease for now.

“Like I was saying, its like a tv. The prism is the tv, but you have to get up set up the date time you want to travel, but its time limited. While the metal band is the remote and you can control the time length at any moment.”

Everyone was amaze how easily Fred explain the ordeal with the machine. 

“Oh, before I forget. The watch is lock. It won’t let you use it without a password. The only thing that will let you is see is what timeline you’re in, and how long you have left.” reported Fred.

“How would you know that.” questioned Gogo.

“Because when I was trying to figure how to turn it on, it shined blue letters, saying locked”

True to his word, Tadashi tapped the metal band, only to see the word “locked” displayed in glowing blue lettering to later disappear. 

“Guess that’s one thing not to worry about” Chimed in Honey.

____________________

The machine was producing a strong light that indicated it was ready to use. Now, it was time to figure out a destination.

Fred suggested while holding one of his comics, if someone had finally invented a formula to transform him into fire breathing lizard at will. 

But that idea was easily shut down by his friends.

“Why? because its not science.” Fred interjected profusely, while trying to hold in his playful demeanor.

“Its really not” answered Honey softly. It was a done deal that no one wanted to side with Fred’s make believe ideas. 

 

“Any bright ideas as to where we want go then” 

 

Everyone thought for a moment, until Wasabi brought a good plan. 

“How about going to see if Hiro won the showcase.” Wasabi provide. “I mean its only a few weeks away. And it won't hurt to see how the little man is doing. Beside maybe this will finally put Tadashi's mind at ease… many ours too.” 

Everyone in nerd group gave the impression to agreeing to Wasabi's idea. Even Tadashi was a bit surprise how, his little predicament with Hiro was stressing on his mental mind. Not only his but his friends as well.

 

Now that a destination was settle between everyone; it was now time to choose a volunteer.

Any tributes? Nope.

Not until Fred broke the silence by shouting “Tadashi should do it!”

No one didn't seem to object to Fred’s statement, everyone except Tadashi.

“Why me?” this baffled Tadashi as to how easily his friends agreed. But then again he was always hassling his friends for advice for his little brother.

"Because he is your brother, and your giving us a headache." Wasabi was massaging his head to prove his point.

Tadashi sigh in defeat. "I guess it can't be help"

“Excellent”. Said Fred. He swung his arm around Tadashi and ushered him to the glass container.

____________________

Carefully opening the glass door that led to the glass oval-capsule, made Tadashi well at home, just like the metal band the nested on his left wrist. 

Now the plan was in motion. To see if Hiro made that showcase his bitch. All language aside.

 

After that settlement; precaution must be a top priority, all according to Tadashi.

Honey Lemon with hands ready on the fire extinguisher.

Wasabi holding a hot blanket, just in case "if" Tadashi caught on fire. Let's all hope that would never come to be.

Gogo was well position by the door of the lab. Ready to sprint to the nearest fire alarm if anything happen. But she questions as to why they're doing this in the first place. Might be that she's a bit curious on what the machine will do.

Everyone had a duty to safety, only leaving Fred to put in the time date of the destination.

“Ready Tadashi” smirked Fred. 

“No?” its wasnt a statement. He gave Fred a shaky smile. 

Not knowing what will become of him. For the very first time, he feared for his life. Forget being arrested that one time, he tried save Hiro from bot fighting. 

Its not like Tadashi didn't trust Fred, he would gladly trust him with his life. Or with any of his fellow nerd friends. 

What he didn't trust was strange machine that Fred had found.

“Sorry dude but we all agreed.” Fred’s voice shook him away from his deep thoughts.

“Yeah Man, you're giving us all a headache” said wasabi.

Guess the gang won't tolerate more rambling of his brother.. 

Yup. He deserved this.

 

Any further to do. Fred finished plugging in the time destination on keypad of the prism.

Everyone stood their ground for the worst. 

 

The glow that was giving off from the machine was growing stronger each passing second. Tadashi hold His breath while working a cold sweat.

The machine filled the room with a bright light, that could very well blind a person.. 

The gang did their best to shield their eyes from the bright shine.

What felt like forever the light started to dimmed out, which was safe to have everyone to open their eyes to see... 

A perfectly still Tadashi, who had his eyes completely shut tight.

It was a great relief for the gang that nothing had blown up, but deep down they for hoping for something amazing to happen, instead of a light show.

"Guess it didn't work guys" said Fred.

"Of course it didn't work, nitwit." Said gogo. Tadashi open his eyes, from his friends outburst. He released a shaky breath “Sorry Fred, that it didn't work.”

“Don't sweat it. I kind of figure it didn't work.”

They all expected to break down. Or to catch on fire.

“Tadashi you can get out now, unless you want to continue staying there” Fred gave Tadashi a play grin from the outside. 

“okay.” Tadashi was glad this was over. He was beginning to feel a bit claustrophobic in the glass container.

It wasn't a complete loss, sort to say. It did distract his mind from Hiro. Now he had to deal with his brother when he got home. That was to be expected.

The next thing everyone knew, Tadashi was still in the process in getting out of the machine. Only see him disappear in a blink of an eye. The only thing that remained was the outside casing of the octagon prism, while the inner oval cylinder that held Tadashi was gone.

That was something no one expected. 

Everyone frantically went to where Tadashi once stood. They check the time coordinates. Only to see that it wasn't set to 2 weeks into the future but 2 years from now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wont give up on this story.


End file.
